First Day Memories
by BeBe says hi
Summary: This is my shot at Tobey's first day at Wu's. TOBUE at the end.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Three Delivery nor any of the characters. I do own Rose though. And I also don't own If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback**

A/N: Hey! All of you guys who don't have an account on fan fiction but have some awesome ideas just tell me and if I write them, I'll give you full credit, I promise!

---------------

Tobey smiled as he looked around his new room. Nana {man, even though he just started calling her that, it still sounded right} had said that in a few more years they will adopt another kid. He couldn't decide which gender he wanted. It would be nice to have **another** boy around, but he would also like having another girl around so Sue wouldn't always be hounding him and Sid.

Anyway, back to the room. It had navy green walls and black carpet. Oh, and if you could feel the carpet it would've felt like you would've died and went to some place better then heaven. Yah, it was that soft.

"And my bed could go there. Sid's bed could go on the other side of the room so we could talk all night instead of going to sleep." he murmured to himself. He always took pride in his interior decorative abilities.

"Tobey!" four year old Sid yelled, running into their new room. "Look at what I found in the attic!" he ran outside and pulled in a guitar.

The thing was wooden and old. It had knoches in it's base and it's strings were all bent and broken. On the back, there were three deep scratches that ran from one side to the other. The handle had three big dents and at least twenty other little dents. All in all, it looked like he was bringing in a dumpster. Tobey made a face.

I know, I know. But it just needs to be buffed up a little. Some new strings, a little bit of clay-oh, who am I kidding? This guitar is hopeless." Tobey nodded. "Which is why," Sid continued "I also brought down this." he pulled in another wooden guitar, but this one was in nearly perfect shape.

"Wow…." Tobey breathed. For once he was speechless. "…wow."

"I know, and listen to this." he pulled the guitar onto his lap and began to strum at the strings.

Tobey was even more speechless now. He couldn't even say wow. He didn't know that Sid could play! He's known Sid for what? two, three years? Man, you never really know a guy until your bunking together.

"It'll sound better once I get a singer." Sid stated after he was done playing. "Then there'll actually be words."

Tobey jumped back slightly from shock. How could that get **any** better? It seemed almost impossible. If anything could, it would be like heaven… only better.

Tobey laughed. "Come on rock star let's listen to some **real** music." he turned the radio to hot 104.7, his and Sid's favorite radio station. It was playing 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by, you know, Tobey really didn't know who it was by or what it's actual name is. That's just what he called it.

My best friend gave me the best advice

He said each day's a gift and not a given right

Leave no stone unturned Leave your fears behind

And try to take the path less traveled by

That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day,

Tomorrow was too late,

Could you say goodbye to yesterday..

(would you, Would you)

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you have?

(Would you, Would you)

If today was your last day

(What if, What if, If today was your last day)

Against the grain should be a way of life

What's worth the price is always worth the fight

Every second counts cause there's no second try

So live like you're never living twice

Don't take the free ride in your whole life

(What if, What if)

If today was your last day,Tomorrow was too late,

Could you say goodbye to yesterday..

(Would you, Would you)

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you have?

(Would you, Would you)

And would you call old friends you never see..Reminisce memories?

Would you forgive your enemies?

(Would you, Would you)

And would you find that one your dreaming of,

Swear up and down to God above,

That you'll finally fall in love?

(That you'll finally fall in love)

If today was your last day

If today was your last day,

Would you make your mark,

On mending a broken heart?

You know it's never too late,

To shoot for the stars,

Regardless of who you do whatever it takes,

Cause you can't rewind

A moment in this nothing stand in your way,

Cause the hands of time

Are never on your side

If today was your last day,

Tomorrow was too late,

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you have?

(Would you, Would you)

And would you call old friends you never see..

Reminisce memories?

Would you forgive your enemies?

(Would you, Could you)

And would you find that one your dreaming of,

Swear up and down to God above,

That you'll finally fall in love?

(Would you, Would you)

If today was your last day

{present time}

Tobey shut the newly found scrapbook from when he was little. Finally, after all the years, finally, he was going to do what that song told him to do. He ran out of his and Sid's room and into Sue and Rosalyn's room. Rose was sitting on her bed reading 'Double Identity'

Rosalyn was the other girl that they had adopted when they were six. She was everything Tobey would've wanted, for a friend of course. She was athletic and a risk taker like Tobey, so they get along perfectly. She's smart so Sue was always busy and wasn't always hounding him and Sid. Plus, she can sing, so Sid has an excuse to play his guitar more.

"Hey-" he started.

"In the kitchen." she interrupted him. Jabbing her thumb behind her towards the kitchen. Did he forget to mention the fact that she **always** seems to know what he was thinking?

He nodded and sprinted out of the room into the kitchen. There she was, stirring a pot of sweet and sour soup. Her pitch black hair was down which you normally don't see. He walked up to her, spun her around, and planted a kiss on her soft lips.

If today was your last day,

Tomorrow was too late,

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you have?

(Would you, Would you)

And would you call old friends you never see..

Reminisce memories?

Would you forgive your enemies?

(Would you, Could you)

And would you find that one your dreaming of,

Swear up and down to God above,

That you'll finally fall in love?

(Would you, Would you)

If today was your last day

-----------

A/N remember my note up at the top.


End file.
